Night Train
by plainmnmemy
Summary: He's been thinking about her all day.


AN: I know I said in my other story it wasn't a song fic, which it isn't….BUT THIS IS!

Give the song a listen if you don't know what it is…unless you have like a really huge distaste for country music….then don't…?

I don't own Jason Aldean and I don't own his song, and I don't own his lyrics, and I don't own Skye or Grant. I do own Captain though… like seriously…he's my dog. lol

AU

* * *

They'd been living in the dusty lands of Oklahoma for about a year now; the anniversary was two days away actually. Their house is a modest two story with two bedrooms and one and a half bath. There's plenty of room for just the two of them as well as their dog.

The move wasn't an easy process, or even an easy decision. He had, in all definitions of the word, kidnapped her and held her hostage. He figured out half way through that she knew where his affiliations lie. He remembers the sadness he felt when she told him as if a dream of his was being rudely awakened.

He just wanted a couple days with her to himself…In a world where no one existed but them.

He ran his hands through his hair as he looked up at the clock from where he was sitting. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He'd thought about her all day and it was driving him crazy.

"Slater!"

He jerked in his seat as he tried to quickly bring his feet down from where they were propped up on his desk and turned to face his squad Captain.

"Go on home; you've been sitting there itchin' to leave for hours."

He let out a small laugh and muttered a quick thank you as he gathered his holster and gun to put back on his belt before he left for the parking lot.

Her decision to leave the bus and everyone behind wasn't a quick one. After she revealed what she knew about Hydra, he expected her to leave him sitting in the coffee shop, but, she stayed put and turned her laptop to show him the screen of his FBI wanted post and he remembers the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for whatever ball she was ready to drop

"You have two options Grant: give me all the info you know on Hydra and then disappear, or stay with Hydra and I click this little tip off button at the bottom of the screen letting the police know you're here."

It was so unlike him at the time to jump into negotiating her terms without a moment's thought of Garrett and Hydra.

"I'll disappear," he grabbed her hand as he looked into her eyes, "if you come with me."

"Grant, I-"

He had to know if her feelings were real or if she had just been playing him.

"Skye, my feelings….they're real…are yours?"

He remembers how he thought his heart was going to explode when she slowly nodded her head yes. He explained to her that they would have to leave immediately, right there, from the coffee shop. They wouldn't be able to call Coulson and tell him. She had tears in her eyes when he mentioned the last part, "Give me the info you know, so I can at least send it to him to help out."

He poured his heart out to her so quickly it sounded like drums on her keyboard. He gave up every bit of information he knew that may be able to help. Once it was finished she closed her laptop, and looked up at him.

She had a small smile on her lips when she stood up and grabbed his hand.

He pulled himself up into his F-150 truck and began down the road out of the small city. They live in what can maybe be called a suburb, except the houses are separated with their neighbor's farm fields. It's a 30 minute drive from the police station to their home where he knows she's already waiting for him.

_**I've been thinkin' bout you all day baby**_

She forged all new documents for them before tossing her prized computer with his promise to buy her a new one. New licenses, passports, school diplomas, work histories, and marriage certificate to go with the money she wired from an account he still to this day does not know the owner of.

"Don't worry he's a baddie."

That's what she had told him when he first inquired and he never found himself asking again.

When they made it to Texas, he allowed them to stop running and to stay in a hotel, where he allowed her to call Coulson. He knew their father-daughter relationship and how it was killing her to not tell him where she went after her random document containing all of Ward's information.

"You've given up everything to protect me," he had told her as he held her face between his hands wiping her tears, "I'll protect you and help you get it back."

_**Waitin' on that sun to go down**_

It was later that night, as they lay in bed molded together as if they were glued, that she asked him about Garrett.

"He was like a father to you too."

He never wanted to hear that disappointed tone out of her voice again. He chose her. He left him in the damn woods for God sakes. Fuck him, and everyone else who's ever done either of them wrong.

He brought his phone out to call her and even after a year he can't help but smile when she answers.

_**Whatcha say I pick you up after work  
slide over, well slip out to the outskirts of town**_

"Skye, get a basket ready and throw whatever food we got in it," he pulled his truck into a gas station that was close to their home, "I'm picking up the alcoholic refreshments right now."

They had a new life and new names sure, but he couldn't bring himself to call her Valerie or even refer to himself as Scott. He figured out early on it wasn't a problem to her as she refused to do so also, coming close to blowing their fake ids multiple times out in public.

"Any reason you want me to get all this so called food together Mr. Ward? Last time I checked robots didn't do things outside their usual programming.

He let out a small chuckle as he paid the cashier and got into his truck before responding.

"We're going down to the tracks."

The train tracks near their house crossed a small portion of their neighbors farmland and knowing how much the couple loved the spot, after finding them there multiple times without him knowing, he allowed them to go whenever they felt like it.

"That's a premeditated murder if I've ever heard one, I'm callin' the cops. "

Another laugh escaped him, "They're on their way baby, don't worry."

They said quick goodbyes as he made his way back onto the road and down the remaining stretch to their house before pulling into a drive with two large grass bushes on both sides of the entryway.

_**Got a blanket and a fifth of comfort**_

He could see her already waiting outside their door, picnic basket in hand. He knew how excited she was. This was their thing. He had barely stopped the truck for two seconds before she threw the basket into the bed of the truck and was in the seat next to him.

Their spot was about a mile away and the sun was setting in the distance coating the road with a red glow.

_**A little something to knock off the edge**_

She grabbed his hand from its spot on the gear shift and held it tightly in hers as she gazed out the window towards the sunset. He could see her smile with just his quick glances and he knew right away she was as excited as he was.

They needed this. They both have been so busy with work lately, and he knows since it's only been a year, that her heart is still heavy with the lack of four other people intruding on her life.

Out here they could act as crazy as they wanted and do whatever they pleased, something that neither of them really got a chance to do growing up. The night trains that went through were a symbol of the freedom they had always craved as it rolled from town to town without the help of anything. He pulled the truck off the main road and onto a dirt road. The sun completely disappeared now as darkness surrounded them, the only light coming from his headlights.

Skye rolled her window down and leaned her head on the frame of the door.

"Hurry up Grant! I can hear it."

_**It's supposed to get a little cool tonight  
looks like I'm gonna have to hold you tight**_

The sound of the train filled the cool air and he smiled at her excitement. The road stopped before it reached the tracks so he slowed the truck to a stop to put it in park and get out.

Skye was already out before he unbuckled his seat belt and noticed she had grabbed the bottle of Southern Comfort, leaving him the picnic basket. He jumped out of the truck and leaned over the side of the truck to grip the baskets handles as he took off running in the direction she disappeared to, the train's horn echoing in the distance.

He found her waiting for him at the bottom of the hill that separates the road and the tracks. He grabbed her hand as he passed her and they both lifted their legs one at a time over the guard rail that lines the property around the tracks.

He sat the basket down by the railing as he turned around to find Skye already taking a quick shot directly from the bottle.

"Hey there ma 'mm, why don't you save some me?"

A mischievous grin made its way onto her face as she slowly lifted the bottle back to her lips and took another swig.

_**Yeah I hope it's gonna be a long one  
if we're lucky it's moving slow**_

She was challenging him to do something about it, and he's been wanting to do something about it since he left their house this morning when she decided to walk around the house in nothing but one of his button up shirts.

He took two steps over to her before he grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the bottle and yanked her forward so they were chest to chest. He held her hand in his by their sides as he brought his other hand up to curl around hers on the bottle. The train's horn sounded closer now, it would be there any minute.

He lifted their hands up to bring the bottle level with their faces.

"See what you did? Now it's almost all gone." The bottle was nowhere near empty. "Now how am I going to get to drink any?"

His height over her allowed him to look down at her as she tilted her face up to him. The moon and the stars around them lit up the sky, providing them the only light in the field of darkness.

_**Wouldn't mind if it lasted all night  
lying next to you on that hillside lets go**_

She licked her lips slowly before shrugging, "Sucks to suck. You missed out though," she leaned up closer to his faceand lowered her voice to a whisper, "it was amazing."

The train was so close now they could hear the wheels rattle the tracks.

"I'll be the judge of that."

_**'Bout a mile off old mill road  
in that spot nobody knows**_

With lightning speed his hand released the hand she had holding the bottle and brought it up to the back of her neck with his thumb settling below her ear as he brought her forward to crash his lips to hers.

He heard the dull thud of the bottle hitting the ground as the train passed them sending a rush of air around them.

**Park the truck and we take off running  
hurry up, girl I hear it coming**

Grants other hand released hers in favor of running his fingers through her hair smoothing it away from her face before resting on the other side of her neck. He moved his lips over hers as he felt her move her hands to his chest with a need as frantic as his own.

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled herself onto her tip toes in a last ditch effort to get closer. They parted for only a second before she moved her lips to his neck to place slow kisses down to his collarbone. His hands slid down her shoulders to her hips and around to her backside. He bent his knees slightly as his hands grabbed her bottom and began to lift as she jumped.

**Got a moon and a billion stars  
sound of steel and old box cars**

Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he brought her legs around his waist, keeping one hand on her thigh around his hip and the other under her to hold her up, pressing her into him at the same time as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

They broke apart seconds later as the train next to them let out a blow of its horn. He stared at her with glazed eyes as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair and settle on the back of his neck. His thumb began to trace the skin on her thigh as the train continued to roll past them.

His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips as the gusts from the train made her hair flutter around her face.

She was absolutely beautiful. His light in the darkness.

**The thought of you is driving me insane**

"I love you."

The train absorbed all the sound in the field as it barreled past them, but he knew she heard him due to the smile that slowly crept on her face.

She nodded her head as she leaned in to kiss him again, "I love you too."

They might have regrets about how they ended up here or choices they've made in life, but they would never regret being with each other.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Finally. Finally, the world outside didn't exist and he could stay here with her forever, knowing she wanted the exact same thing.

**Come on baby lets go listen to the night train**

* * *

So whatcha think? Or did you die from fluff overload?


End file.
